Jade Rave
Jade Rave 'is the first episode of the second season of ''SpongeBob & Sagwa ''and the ninth episode overall. In this episode, SpongeBob is in charge of watching over the royal palace while the Magistrate, his family and the Miaos are off on a trip outside of the village. But the Jade Bats decide to party inside the palace and trash it. Transcript (The episode opens up with SpongeBob playing with Sagwa in the courtyard outside of the palace. They were playing tag.) '''SpongeBob: '(laughing) Betcha can't catch me, Sagwa! Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh! 'Sagwa: '(laughing as she chases SpongeBob) (Sagwa runs close enough to SpongeBob in order to tag him.) 'Sagwa: '''Tag! Now you're it! '''SpongeBob: '''I'm gonna get you! (chases Sagwa) (SpongeBob keeps running after Sagwa, but she continues to run at a fast pace, nearly leaving SpongeBob confused and in the dust.) '''SpongeBob: '''Whoa! (Eventually, they stop playing tag and they pant.) '''SpongeBob: '''Gee, Sagwa. You are very fast compared to me. I was getting dizzy from trying to tag you. '''Sagwa: '''Why, thank you, SpongeBob. (Baba and Mama step into the courtyard.) '''Baba: '''Ah, we see you two are having a great time together, as usual. '''Sagwa: '''Hey, Mama. Hi, Baba. '''SpongeBob: '''Hi, Sagwa's parents! '''Mama: '''Alright, in case you two are wondering why we're here, it's because we have some news to tell you. '''SpongeBob: '''What is it? '''Baba: '''The Magistrate has a special trip planned. '''Sagwa: '''What kind of trip? '''Mama: '''It's a royal family trip in which we visit a city known as the "City of the Golden Panda". The city is incredibly rich in history and traditions. We will be learning about their history and after that, the Emperor of the city will host a festival in City Square. '''Sagwa: '''Wow! That sounds like fun! '''Baba: '''We're glad that you're eager to go with us, Sagwa. '''SpongeBob: '''She's right! It does sound like fun! Can I come, too? Please? '''Mama: '''Uh... sorry, SpongeBob. But this is a family tradition, and we don't mean any offense to you, but you're not part of the family. '''SpongeBob: '''Wait... so, I can't come? '''Mama: '''Yeah. Sorry. '''SpongeBob: '''It's okay, I understand. This is something personal between your family and the Magistrate's family, I guess. '''Baba: '''Glad to hear that. Anyway, come along, Sagwa. It's time to get dressed for the trip. '''Sagwa: '''Okay. (Sagwa walks away with Baba and Mama to get ready for the trip, as she looks back at SpongeBob sadly, knowing he can't come.) (After the Miaos and the Magistrate's family got ready to get going for their special trip to the City of the Golden Panda, the Magistrate himself appears in his alternate yellow robe.) '''Magistrate: '''My, oh my. You all look very beautiful for the festival. The Emperor will be very delighted to meet us all. There will be a lot to learn as we explore the City of the Golden Panda. '''The Three Daughters: '''Thank you, daddy! '''Magistrate: '''But there's just one thing left before we're all good to go. Who will watch over the palace while we're gone? '''SpongeBob: '(voice) I'll do it. 'Magistrate: '''Mr. SquarePants? What is it? '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, I heard you talking about how somebody should keep an eye on your palace while you're in another city for your family tradition thing. So I figured that I'd volunteer to keep the castle safe and guarded. '''Magistrate: '''Hmmm... I could use some help. But if I'm going to count on you, that means you're expected to have responsibility and consideration for my palace. I need you to keep it clean and devoid of any damage given to it. Also, here's a warning for you. If anything happens here, I advise you to explain it so we know what happened. Otherwise, there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear? '''SpongeBob: '(bowing) Crystal clear, your highness. 'Magistrate: '''Excellent. '''SpongeBob: '(doing the soldier solute) Do not worry, sir. I will not let you down. (The episode pans to the family leaving the palace as SpongeBob waves them goodbye.) 'SpongeBob: '''Zai jian (goodbye in Chinese), everyone! Hope you all have a wonderful time! (Once the family was gone, SpongeBob walks back inside the palace.) '''SpongeBob: '(talking to himself) Okay, SpongeBob. You remember what the Magistrate said. Keep the palace clean and undamaged. (looks around) Gee, this palace sure contains a lot of expensive royal decorations. I think I'll start with cleaning the palace to keep it spotless. (The episode shows a montage of SpongeBob cleaning up the palace. He mops the floors, cleans the dishes and dusts the windows/decor. The montage ends with SpongeBob panting after all that cleaning.) '''SpongeBob: '''Whew, that takes care of the chores. Man, I'm sweating. (SpongeBob's stomach growls.) '''SpongeBob: '''And I'm getting hungry, too. I wonder what there is to eat. (SpongeBob goes into the kitchen to look for something to eat.) '''SpongeBob: '''Hmm, rice... dumplings... chicken lo mein... (spots ramen noodles) Ah-ha! I can make some Noodle Patties. (SpongeBob puts on his Krusty Krab uniform hat and cooks a Noodle Patty for himself. After he's done, he sits down and eats it.) ''MORE COMING SOON!' Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:AleksHudock Category:SpongeBob & Sagwa